Family till the end
by moonlightfall
Summary: AU/ Regina and Emma are married for almost 20 years and they have build a big family. All of a sudden zombies start arriving in Storybrooke. Will their family survive this? Will they find a way out of this? Or will they have to find a cure to prevent turning?
1. Chapter 1

**A SQ story with many many children:) Some names are borrowed from other stories but I got the author's consent :-D**

**I hope you like it. This chapter is just more like a prologue. A view into the daily life of this huge family. I will also probably will publish the exact ages and relationships:) And there are many gay couples in this story:) IDK why^^ it just happened:)**

**Beta reader: the incredible **_MySalvation_** (check out her stories:) )**

**PS: I don't own ouat :(**

"Good Morning, Em." Regina greeted her wife when the latter entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Gina." Emma mumbled and slumped down on a chair. Regina walked over to her and kissed her head softly. "That bad?" Regina asked and Emma nodded. She pulled Regina close while she spread her legs so Regina could stay between them.  
"I will find a way to make this a good day again, my love." "Just seeing you made my day good, Gina." Emma answered and kissed her wife's lips lovingly.

They married 19 years ago and were still very happy. "Next year is our 20th anniversary." Emma said to which Regina nodded. "20 wonderful years with the most wonderful wife and the most wonderful children. I wouldn't want to lose this for the world." Regina said and kissed Emma's soft lips once again. Emma smiled and sighed then.

"Talking about the kids, are they still asleep?" "Yes dear, they are, I didn't wake them yet. I thought you might want to get into bed and pretend to be a sleep, so they wouldn't see that you were working late again. I miss you in our bed, Em." "Oh Gina, I miss you too… but David is ill and I HAVE TO take every shift in the station."

"No. We will hire another deputy who can take over a few shifts. I can't have you almost passing out, I'm so worried about you. We can give Ruby the night shift and Tanya and Sebastian can take over the afternoon shift." Regina said and Emma nodded sleepily. "Now it's off to bed with you. I will take care of it."

"I love you, Regina. This is one of many moments I am reminded why I married you." Emma said with a smile and Regina lovingly kissed her. "I love you too. And now to bed, tiger." "Yes, Madame Mayor." The blonde replied teasingly. They shared one last smile before Emma darted up the stairs to their bedroom. She quickly changed into her pajamas before plumping herself on the bed where she fell asleep after just a few seconds.

Regina made breakfast for her and the kids with a smile on her face. She remembered their wedding like it was just yesterday. Everything was in a peach color. Her dress, the decoration, just everything. She also remembered their vows and off course the first kiss they shared as a married couple. What she remembered the most though about that beautiful day, were the kicks of their twins with whom she was 6 months pregnant with at the time. They had kicked when Regina and Emma where dancing together, pressed against each other, just being happy.

She smiled at the memories when she heard something crashing. Regina sighed and put the last pancake on the plate and walked towards the crashing sound. When she arrived in the living room she saw her little daughter Lana sitting crying on the ground. Regina directly ran over to her and picked her up.

"Oh, my sweet darling. What's the matter?" She asked her daughter and held her close. "I'm sorry, Mommy…" Lana sniffed and buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck. Then the latter saw why Lana was so sad. Regina's favorite vase laid broken on the ground.

Regina looked at Lana and quickly checked her for wounds. She sighed in relief when she found none. "It's alright, baby girl. I'm not angry." Regina said and kissed her head. Lana just wrapped her arms tighter around her. "You hungry?" Lana nodded. "Then wake up your sisters and brother. I will check on Ma." She said and put Lana down, who bolted upstairs. Regina followed her and walked to her bedroom where she found Emma asleep on top of the covers. She hadn't even pulled the pants completely up. She chuckled and fixed it for her before she pulled the covers from under Emma's body and laid them on top of her.

She then walked back and watched how almost simultaneously the doors opened and the children stepped out. Tanya her oldest daughter wasn't alone, behind her was her girlfriend Isabelle. "Uh…hello Mrs. Swan…", Isabelle stuttered and blushed. Regina however just smiled. "Good Morning Isabelle. Have you heard something about Henry and your uncle?" "Mhm. Henry and Hansel are still in NYC but Mom said they will come back tomorrow." Isabelle said and Regina nodded.

Her other children all came over to her for a hug and she smiled happily. She loved being a mother. "Tanya and Sebastian. We have to talk about something later." Regina said and the twins nodded. "Sure Mom. But I wanted to meet Dani soon." "Send Maura and Ruby over when you are there. I need to talk to them too." Regina said and picked up her youngest child. Maike. "Hey, my little one. Are you hungry?" She asked her and Maike nodded. "Please don't send Lana ever again to wake us." One of the second twin pair said. It was Rose. Regina laughed and saw how Tanya picked up Jane and they walked downstairs.

The group walked downstairs and everyone took a plate and two pancakes before they went into the dining room. Regina took the toddler food for Jane and Maike with her and served them it. "I will look if Emma is a bit more ready for communicating." She said then and the children nodded. While Regina was checking on Emma , their adoptive adult daughter Ana entered the house and walked into the dining room. "Hey guys. Where are mom and Emma?" She asked and they pointed to the door which led to the staircase.

"Oh. Well. I wanted to ask you three." She pointed at Lana, Jane and Maike. "If you would like to come with me to the playground. Emilie and the other's should be there later. You could have a playdate." The three children nodded enthusiastically and started to eat faster. "Not so fast, little ones." They heard Emma's tired voice from behind them. Regina and Emma both had plates with their own food in their hands and sat down after they had kissed Ana's forehead. "Good to see you once in a while." Emma said with a smile and dug in her food.

"Rose, Nuria. Don't forget your duties today. You promised to clean your room and the staircase." Regina reminded her twin daughters and they nodded. "We are almost finished with our room." Nuria said proudly and Emma raised an eyebrow. "You know that your mom actually means cleaning and not stuffing everything under the bed?" Emma asked smiling and Regina chuckled. "We did it once… Could you stop teasing us with it?" Rose pouted and the others started laughing.

"Don't worry, Rosie. Sebastian and I had the same problem. We hid our things under the beds too." Tanya said and Sebastian grinned. "It was your idea, Tanya." "It worked for a few days. It was better than your idea off throwing it out of the window. Than we would have to carry it upstairs AND move it." Regina and Emma observed the scene in front them with amused smiles. Emma took Regina's hand which made the latter change her focus to her. They softly kissed and then ate again.

After breakfast Regina sent the children upstairs to change clothes. Tanya and Sebastian patiently waited for her in the kitchen. "So?" Sebastian asked when Regina entered the kitchen. Emma had probably gone to bed again. "You know that your mother is always exhausted these last weeks, right?" Both nodded. "Well. That is because without David the station needs someone to cover the whole day and Ruby does not have much time to take over a lot of the shifts, so Emma mostly does the afternoon and night shifts and is working in the station for 16 hours at a time. What I wanted to ask you is, if you two would want to split one shift in 4 hours and work for Emma? You would get the normal deputy payment."

Both looked at her skeptically. "We all want to see Emma a bit more and more important Emma want to see all of you a lot more. One hour per day and sometimes lunch isn't really enough. You would help us a great deal, guys." Both sighed but nodded. "We will do it." "Thank you." Regina said and wrapped them in a hug. "I will check on your sisters."

Regina walked upstairs and knocked at Rose's and Nuria's room. "Come in." She heard and then entered the room. "You have 5 minutes left to get ready." Regina said and the twins nodded. They were putting their things into their school bags. Regina left the room and walked over to the next room. Lana was sitting on the ground and stared at a book in her lap. Regina smiled lovingly at the little girl and walked over to her. "You know that you won't learn faster when you just stare at it. I promise you, once you learn the alphabet and the words you will be able to read it." Regina said and Lana looked up. "I want to be better than everyone else, mommy." "You will be. But staring at it will just frustrate you. How about we'll learn the alphabet this evening, huh? Would you like that?" Lana quickly nodded with enthusiasm and laid the book on her bed before she took her little princess bag and took Regina's hand.

She left the room and they walked over to the room of the youngest members of her family, when Emma came out with Maike on her arm and Jane at her hand and the bags on her shoulder. Regina took Maike in her arms and walked downstairs with Emma by her side. When they came downstairs the saw the younger twins were already waiting, while the older twins were already gone. Ana took Maike and the bags before she walked out of the door with them, to her car so she could drive them to child care. Regina kissed Emma goodbye and then ushered the last twins out of the house.

"So. What are you doing today?" Regina asked while they walked to school. "I hope we'll finally do some algebra." Rose said and Nuria nodded enthusiastically. "Algebra? Isn't that a bit early?" "Mom, we are 13. We are almost freshmen." Nuria said and Regina laughed. "Right… In the Enchanted Forest women weren't allowed to do maths and if they were, they would never do something like that." "You were allowed, right?",Rose asked and Regina nodded. "Yes. Because I was born from royalty. You two by the way too." "We know. And that's why we shouldn't make fools out of ourselves."

"Not only because of that but yes." Regina laughed and the twins grinned. "But I actually mean if you have plans for this afternoon. I know that Tanya, Jane, Maike, Lana and Sebastian won't be there. Ana is away too and that leaves just the two of you." "Oh. No, Philip asked if we would like to hang out with him and his friend Stephan. Would that be alright, Mom? We already asked Ma and she said yes." Nuria said and Regina smiled. "That would be fine with me." she answered with a smile. Knowing that this afternoon she would have Emma completely to herself. "Where would you like to hang out?" "In the park or forest?" "You could take the smaller ones with you. Show them our camping place and such things. I know. Doing things with a little sister is annoying and not cool but I bet they would be happy."

The twins nodded and they arrived at school. "Have a nice school day." she waved her daughters goodbye, while they bolted into the school. Then she made her way to Paige and Gretel's home to collect Aaron and Thomas. "Hello, Regina." Paige greeted Regina with a huge smile. "Hello, my dear. Are they ready?" Paige nodded and called for them. "Grandma!" Aaron squealed happily and jumped into Regina's arms. "Hey, my favorite little grandson. How are you?" Regina asked laughing and kissed his cheek. "Great, grandma. But we need to hurry if we want to get to school at time." Aaron said and Regina laughed. "Such a good boy." Regina said and put him back down. She greeted little Thomas with a heartily hug and then ushered them out of the apartment. After she had collected them she walked to her office and did some paperwork.

Tanya and Isabelle were cleaning the boxes at the stable. They did it to earn a bit money of their own. "Tan?" Isabelle asked and Tanya looked to her. "Yes, Isa?" "I know that sounds a bit fast but… would you like to move in together?" Isabelle asked her and Tanya smiled. "I would love to. But I think we should get real jobs before we do that. I hate to ask my mother's for money." Tanya said and Isabelle nodded. "Granny offered me a job as waitress in the diner." Isabelle told her and Tanya hugged her. "Congratulations. My mother offered me a job as a half-time deputy." Tanya answered and they smiled. "Then maybe… we should search something small just for the two of us." Isabelle said and pulled Tanya flush against her by her buckle.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter:) Although not many read this it's still something I want to continue after all the work I put in to make everything work. (4 sheets of paper with ages/relationships etc! Being a writer is real work :D )**

**I hope you enjoy although there are many characters but don't worry In future chapters I will give a few more details so it will be more understandable.**

Around 5pm Regina walked back home with food from Granny's. She knew that today was her opportunity to spent some alone time with Emma and she needed to take it and make the best out of it. When you have 7 children living in your house and 3 of the 7 always need your attention for something, it wasn't easy for the both of them to get intimate with each other. She also knew that Emma probably would be very hungry and complaining about it. She smiled when she thought about how good she got to know her wife in all these years. When she arrived home, she was greeted by a still sleepily looking Emma, but now at least she was waking up and not on the edge of fainting.

"I've brought food and you will get your dessert later." Regina said and winked suggestively, she saw the lust in Emma's eyes. "They are all gone?" Emma asked and Regina nodded with a smirk. "Yes. Aaron probably wants to stay the night at Thomas's again. Our younger ones are entertained by Ana, the younger twins and I hope Sebastian and Tanya do something as dirty as we are going to with their lovers. If not I will kick them out. Don't worry." Regina said and pulled Emma close. "I wish I could marry you again." Emma said with a grin and kissed Regina's neck. "We could, you know? Just without signing the papers." Regina said with a grin and Emma nodded.

"Okay. Well then. Regina Swan. Would you give me the honor and become my wife a second time?" Emma asked and Regina laughed. "Yes. I would love to become your wife for a second time." They kissed deeply and giggled. "Still the same day? Just next year?" Emma asked. "Yes. 25.05.2035." Regina said and Emma nodded. "Good. Puh, don't need to buy a dress last minute." They laughed again. "So. First we eat and then I will give you your dessert." Regina said and Emma grinned.

Ana brought her sisters back home two hours later. Emma and Regina came down and smiled at them. Jane and Maike ran to Emma and giggled. "Hey, my little sweethearts. How was your day?" she asked and picked them both up. They kissed her cheeks and snuggled closer. "Reawy good." Jane said and Maike nodded. "But it's almost your bedtime. Yours too, Lana." Emma said and the three pouted. Regina took Maike in her arms and smiled. "Are you hungry?" They all shook their heads. She nodded and then tucked their three youngest in bed together with Emma.

Afterwards they walked downstairs again. "We still have 3 hours until your bedtime. Want to watch a movie?" Emma asked and the twins nodded and bolted into the living room. Ana and Regina had walked into the kitchen and were talking to each other. "Where are your mom and sister?" Emma asked and both twins pointed at the kitchen. "Ah, I will ask them what they want to watch." "No. Let them be. It seemed serious." Rose said and Emma nodded confused.

"Mom? I…I want to go to NY." Ana said to Regina in the kitchen and saw how her mother's face hardened. "What?" Regina said and looked at her. "I know you don't want me to go but… you also know how much I want to become a lawyer and in NY I could become one." Ana said and saw the pain in her eyes. Regina sighed and looked down. "It feels like we haven't had enough time together." Ana came over to her and hugged her softly. "I will come as often as I can, Mom. I promise." Ana said and Regina wrapped her arms around her and cried.

"You know how we first met, Mom? I love this day. It's the most important day for me." "For Emma and me too." Regina answered and they thought about it.

_Emma and Regina were walking through the streets of Storybrooke. They wanted to confirm Regina's second pregnancy and walked to the market. After they had found the pregnancy tests they walked to the counter when Emma saw a little girl, Ana, putting a chocolate bar in her jacket. She looked rather poor and softly Emma nudged Regina who followed Emma's gaze._

_"Who is that?" Regina asked quietly. In front of them were still three other customers. "I don't know but I bet that she is shoplifting." Emma answered and Regina nodded. They watched how Ana looked around and then tried to sneak out but Emma caught her before she could leave. "You need to pay for this, young girl." she said to her and felt how Regina crouched next to her. They were now both at the same height like the little girl who looked rather scared._

_"I…I…" Ana stuttered and Regina sighed. She opened Ana's jacket and took the bar, before she walked over to the counter and paid for her test and the bar. Ana looked wide-eyed at them and flinched when Emma raised her hand to brush some hairs out of her face. She didn't see Emma's concerned look when she flinched and tried to run. Emma quickly scooped her up and waited for Regina who came back to them._

_They left the market with a trashing Ana in Emma's arms. "Shh, stay calm. We don't want to hurt you." Emma said and they arrived at the station. "What's your name?" Emma asked her while she sat her down on the visitor chair. Regina, who had a completely wardrobe change since her wedding, took off her black leather jacket and sat down on a desk. "Ana… Ana Smith…" Ana said quietly. She knew that she would get a punishment one way or the other. Emma nodded and searched for her parents. When she found the number she called and had a rather short conversation._

_"Your father is on his way." Emma said and turned back to her. Both women had seen the scared look in Ana's eyes and how she covered her stomach. Regina stood up and walked quickly over to her. She kneeled in front of Ana and softly lifted the shirt up in the front. Regina gasped and looked into Ana's face. "Did he do this to you?" she asked and Ana looked away. Regina looked to Emma who was as shocked as her._

_When the father arrived 15 minutes later they smelled him before they saw him. He smelled and looked like a bar. He grabbed his daughter by her arm and yanked her off the chair. Both women couldn't do anything against it. They needed Ana to say something before they could step between them or they had to witness an unacceptable behavior. "Thanks. We are going now." the man said and they saw how Ana looked at them with pleading eyes._

_They followed the man out but he didn't see them. He led Ana to an alley where he pushed her on the ground. "You are bringing shame over us!" He screamed and kicked her. Regina got furious. She hadn't exchanged many words with Ana but she already had a place in her heart for this little girl. She flung the man against a wall and trapped him there with her magic. Ana quickly got up and looked at them surprised before she ran to Regina and wrapped her arms around her leg. Regina let the man down and Emma grabbed him. "You are a disgusting man." Emma said and led him back into the cell. Regina picked Ana up and held her. "Everything will be alright now." Regina whispered into Ana's ear and felt the shy nod against her. "Would you like to stay with me and Emma for a few days, until we find a solution for you father problem? Or would you like to go to your mom?" "Please don't." Ana whimpered and Regina sighed. "Is she… is she like your father?" Ana nodded and started sobbing freely. "Listen to me. I will protect you, Ana. If it is the last thing I'll do."_

_Ana looked at her amazed. "R-really?" she asked and looked into Regina's brown eyes. "Really. I had the same childhood and I won't let them hurt you anymore. You can stay with us as long as you want." Regina said and stroked Ana's cheek. "As long as I want?" Regina nodded. "And I can get as much candy as I want?" "Maybe not as much as you wish but yes. You will get candy." Regina said with a soft smile. "Will you be my mommy?" Regina looked surprised at her._

_"You… you want to be permanent with us even you don't know us?" "You did more than most people in my life." Ana said and Regina was amazed how grown-up Ana could sound. "I think we can arrange that, my dear." They entered the station again where Emma was writing a report about what just happened and smiled at them. "Are you alright, Ana?" Emma asked and stood up. She laid a hand on Regina's waist and with the other caressed Ana's back. Ana nodded shyly and looked back to Regina like she was asking for approval._

_"It's alright. Emma is my wife. She means no harm." Regina said and Ana looked at her surprised. "Father says that women shouldn't be together. That being gay is a disease… Is it? Are you two ill?" Ana asked and both women shook their heads. "No. It's pretty normal to be gay. And do we look ill? We are happy. It just happened that our true love is another woman and it's perfectly fine, little one." Emma explained with a soft smile and kissed Regina's cheek to prove her point._

_"Dykes!" Ana's father screamed from the cell he was in and Regina took his voice away from him with her magic. "Keep your filthy mouth shut. Be glad that I didn't killed you when I had the chance." Regina snapped and the man looked wide-eyed. "She thought about us adopting her after I offered her a shelter for some days until everything would sort out." Regina told Emma who nodded slowly. She raised an eyebrow. "Ana, why don't you take your chocolate bar and eat it in the office over there?" Emma asked and gave her the candy. Ana quickly ran into the office and sat down._

_"You think we can handle 4 children?" Emma asked quietly and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and smiled. "Yes. I know we can because we are doing this as a team. Look, the twins are in child care and our next one will be with us like the twins were at the beginning. And Ana. She is at an age where she is going to school. We may have to furnish a room for her but otherwise it isn't that difficult." Regina kissed her wife's lips, knowing that Emma couldn't resist her. "You already fell in love with her, didn't you?" Emma asked with a smile and Regina nodded._

_"Well. Who am I that I can say no to a lovely child and my wife's wish?" Emma asked and then looked over to Ana who had already eaten her candy and was now watching them with hopeful eyes. Emma waved her over and she bolted to them. Regina laughed and scooped her up once again. "Would you be alright with sharing a room for a few days?" Emma asked and Ana nodded. "Can I… can I have a cover with horses on it?" Ana asked and both women chuckled. "You can even have a pillow with horses on it." Emma said and smiled._

_"Good thing that your parents weren't against your adoption.",Regina said sighing and Ana kissed her cheek. "Yeah. I love you, mom. And don't worry. I won't move away that quickly. Just in a few months." Ana answered and Regina nodded. "But could you…" "Tell Emma?" Regina finished and Ana nodded. "Yes, but not because I don't want to but I have to go again." Ana said and Regina nodded. "Drive safely dear." she kissed Ana's cheek and hugged her a last time before they both parted._

Regina walked into the living room and Emma looked up to her. Regina sat down on Emma's lap. "Ana wants to go to NY to become lawyer." Regina whispered into Emma's ear and saw how her face directly turned to her. "She… but…",Emma stuttered and looked down saddened. "Hey. She is grown up. It's time for us to give her the space to be who she wants to be… it pains me too, but I think it's time to let her go." Regina whispered and Emma nodded.

The twins were so engrossed into the movie that they hadn't heard the conversation. Suddenly the phone rung and Regina got up to answer it. "Regina Swan." Regina said when she answered. "Hello, Regina. Ehm… Aaron is homesick and wants to come back to you. Would it be alright if I bring him over?" Gretel asked her. "Yes, sure. We'll be up." Regina answered and they hung up.

Emma stood up and ushered the twins to bed when she saw that they were almost falling asleep. Regina made Aaron's guest bed and then walked back down to wait for him, when the both of them hadn't arrived yet after 20 minutes she started to worry. Emma came downstairs when Regina hadn't come to say goodnight to the twins and looked at her questionably. "What's up, Gina?" "Aaron and Gretel… they aren't here yet…" Regina said and looked at her phone. "And they didn't call." "But no one reported an accident either and they are driving just on the main street." Emma assured her and Regina sighed.

"Maybe they still had to pack his things and are just getting in the car. They will be fine, Gina." "I hope so…" Regina said and hugged Emma. They waited 10 more minutes until Emma started to get anxious too. Regina was too concerned to wait anymore and called Gretel's phone but she just didn't picked up. When Regina almost lost hope the call was answered. "Grandma?" Aaron whispered sobbing. "Aaron? What's going on?" Regina asked concerned. "I…I don't know…. here are creepy people… they eat other people, grandma… Gretel tried to eat me too! Please get me home…" Aaron sobbed and Emma gasped. She directly took her own phone and called Paige, who didn't answer, then she tried Ruby. "I will be on my way, Aaron. Where are you?" Regina asked and walked over where Emma had her guns locked into a safe. "At… at Archie's office…" he sobbed. "Aaron. I will come. I promise. But you have to listen to me, okay? Hide under a car if you are outside or go somewhere really high where people can't go if they can't climb. Try to make no sound that attracts these people and just listen to my voice, okay?" Regina instructed and heard a bit shuffling. "I'm hiding under Archie's car." he whispered and Regina sighed. "Okay. I will talk shortly with Emma." "Okay. Hurry, please." Aaron said and looked around panicked.

Regina put the phone to her chest. "Did Ruby confirm his story?" Regina asked and Emma nodded. "Yes. She grabbed Sebastian and her family and is on her way to the diner where she wants to get Granny." "Tell her that Aaron is hiding under Archie's car." Regina said and Emma nodded. Both passed their information to the other person on the phone. "Okay, Ruby will get him." Emma said. "Aaron, darling? You remember your godmother Ruby?" "Yes." Aaron whispered. "She will get you, okay?"

"We have to make preparations." Regina told Emma who nodded. "I will bring our food and personal things upstairs and then we will block the staircase." Emma said and stopped suddenly. "We have to check up on Henry and Tanya!" Regina hurried to the house phone and dialed Tanya's number. Tanya picked up directly. "What the hell are these things, Mom?" Tanya asked and Regina could hear a disgusting gurgling next to Tanya. "Zombies… You watched The walking dead?" Regina asked. "You want to tell me that The walking dead is actually true?" Tanya shrieked and she heard that the gurgling sound died down.

"Where are you?" "Not far from home. Isa and I just had a little problem to solve. You probably heard it. But Mom… why didn't my magic work?" "Probably because the protection spell is down and the magic is now flowing out of Storybrooke…" Regina wondered aloud. "The front door is locked. Your mother and I will carry everything we need upstairs. You will watch downstairs for anything while we make upstairs livable." Regina ordered and heard an approving hum from Tanya. "We are here." she said and they hung up.

The door opened and they entered blood covered. "Oh my god. Are you alright?" Regina asked and both nodded. Suddenly the house phone ringed and Regina shoved her phone into Tanya's hands who was talking to Aaron to calm him down. Regina picked up and heard Henry's voice. "Good god… you are alive." Regina breathed. "Yes, so Storybrooke isn't safe either?" Henry asked.

"No… Aaron called and told me that there are Zombies everywhere." "Wait. He isn't with you?" "No, he had a sleepover and oh god… what if Paige is dead too and Thomas is still with her in a house?" Regina stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Then you will get him. I know that you can." Henry said and Regina paced up and down. "Okay. Come home, please. If we are gone when you arrive I will give you a walkie talkie and a description to where we are going, but we'll try to stay here as long as possible." Regina said. "It's alright. We are at the town border, Mom. We won't need long." "Could you check on Paige and Thomas?" Regina asked. "Yes. We are on our way."

Regina hung up and together with Emma she carried the food and many pictures and blankets upstairs. "We need meds too." Tanya reminded her mothers who both nodded. Emma send Regina to get them while Emma got the guns and started to put the magazines in them. She gave Tanya and Isabelle two with a silencer on each and took another for herself. "Just curious but why do we have so many guns?" Tanya asked when she tested the weight of her gun.

"Because your mother doesn't trust guns which are older than 2 years." Emma answered with a soft smile. "Good thing in such a situation." Isabelle said and Tanya looked at her. "We will make it through, my love. I promise." Tanya said and Emma smiled at the similarity to her mother. Regina came back with a bag full of their meds. "We need to gather water." Regina said and gave Isabelle the bag who rushed upstairs. "Did you wake the others?" Tanya asked and Regina shook her head. "No. We need to prepare everything before they start to realize what is happening and panic." Regina answered and found a long hose. She connected it with the faucet and sighed.

"We need something to fill water in it." "Outside is a barrel. I can get it." Emma said and Regina looked rather uncomfortable. "You can protect me if you want. But we really need it." Emma said and Regina nodded. They quickly ran to the back door and checked before they stepped out. Regina and Emma were pressed at each other and creeping to the apple tree, there was the barrel they used to throw in the apples that had fallen down. Regina saw something moving and tipped Emma on the shoulder and pointed to where she saw the movement. Emma nodded and they rushed to the barrel, grabbed it and ran back to the house, but the door was blocked by a zombie. They stopped and gasped when they saw who it was. Jefferson. Regina shakily aimed at his head and looked away when she pulled the trigger. She just heard the sound of a body meeting the ground and then looked back. "You did good, Regina. It's alright." Emma said and Regina nodded.

They entered the house again and carried the barrel upstairs where they connected it with the hose and filled it with water. When it was filled they took the hose upstairs and started to close the staircase. Just leaving a small opening which they would close when the last of their family had arrived. It wasn't that much later when finally Ruby and her family entered with Sebastian and Aaron. They quickly came upstairs. "Okay… just Henry, Hansel, Thomas and Paige…" Regina counted and saw Isabelle's hopeless look. "And Ana…" Regina said sad. Somehow she was assuming that Ana didn't made it. Otherwise she would have called them. But then the door opened and Ana entered with Archie.

They ran upstairs and slipped into the provided safety. Regina hugged Ana tightly. "Look what happens when you want to go away." Regina said while she sobbed and Ana chuckled slightly. "I know, Mom. It was completely my fault." she said and wiped Regina's tears. "Where are the others?" "They are sleeping. We will wake them up when Henry arrives." Regina said and Ana nodded.

Emma ushered Ana and the other newcomers into the only free guest room they had and came back to Regina. "We will make it. I know it, Regina. We want to marry next year. We will make it. Alright?" Regina nodded and crawled into Emma's arms where she started crying. They were sitting there for some minutes until they heard the door banged open and they heard some steps. Henry, Hansel and Thomas entered and ran upstairs. "There you are!" Regina said relieved and hugged Henry tightly. "I told you we would make it." Henry said and lifted Regina up.


End file.
